the true tale of lina
by packardball
Summary: its lina yea she rocks what if she was in our wourld and the goverment was after her but dosent know why also im a newby so flames are welcome oh and i changed the title too sounds cooler
1. how?

It's been two years, two gosh darn years, I look over on top of a roof, the

Shadow on my face dances as the light blow and I faded away. I lean against

The gargoyle that was protecting the city. Leon and I called a purple Broom

And it came seeping down from the sky. "We got too go to gourry." I said

Roughly. I got on it wooden was rough I Could feel splitters on my hand but it

Was okay I was use too it. "Where too?" he said questionably.

"Somewhere where they can't find us. Who maters?" I smile. "The wind felt

Nice, I know I need to hide, let's go to Chris!" I said then I suddenly

Heard wry.

"DAMN!" I said. I lean in Leon and we went faster, suddenly I heard gunshots

I though I knew they won't use bullets on me, they need me for some reason.

"This is his entire fault!" I said leaning in more.

"no it wasn't I wanted it too be like that but it wasn't damn!" I said

In my head. Why do I have too done that?" I Thought

Whoosh

A trailer almost hit me got too lose them I thought I suddenly felt like a

Shot was thorn at me

"A!" I cried, they won't put me too sleep, they just want me paralyzed, I

Couldn't feel my arm.

"I'm losing my gripe Gourry!!" I said "Take me down fast!" we did a nose dive

Down and the helicopter followed. "I got too hold on!" We went threw an ally

"I need to let go." but I couldn't, we were so close to the ground. Till I

Finally felt I should let go at the end go the ally "Leon!!" I called

"Go straight up okay and go as fast as you can and don't stop okay lose

Them quick and make sure they think I'm still on. Good luck my friend!" I

Let go and fell on a something it was Glass bottles the stun shoot great idea

Lina you dump nut. I could feel the blood trickling down my back I

Felt light headed this is it I thought I was going to die, I smiled, this all

Started when I found out something I should have on my 18º birthday. I was so

Happy I had a car, a great job and friends. My parents got me all the Harry

Potter movies. For kicks I pick up a random stick about 10 inches or so. I

Spread my legs so that I Got a firm gripes on the ground. I waved at it like in

The movie windgraden laveousa. I point it at a ball on the

Ground. My stick went stiff in my hand like someone was holding on too it

Too. I was quit wearied out so I raise the Stick about a couple inches in the

Air the balled followed drop the stick the ball rolled over the ground. I

Laughed, it must be my imitation of Kelly (I don't know what lina sister is

Named so it's Kelly) I always said that my head was in the clouds. So I pick

It up aging and did the same thing, wind grading laveousa, the same result

Happen though since I'll add I had fun with it. For the next Months I

Practice, I even flew with a broom, it was cool night I couldn't sleep, the

Window was open, I couldn't go down stairs. So I always wanted too try it

Though the only problem I didn't have a broom so I went crept to the Closet

So slightly and opened it to find a broom it wasn't like an old on but like

The ones we have today plastic and the presales were neon yellow and it was

Well normal, I took it and rode it like you would on a horse it consecrate

Hard enough so my magic would go through it sigh nothing, I didn't even

Float then I thought of something else I need a real old broom but I thought

Where could I find one? Then it hit me. "I COULD MAKE ONE!" I THOUGHT.

It's a good thing my parents sleep like a rock. I rush over to the old

School room and got my Laptop and look up the diction online I went into the

Woods near my house and look for the stuff I need. By the Time I got all the

Stuff it was day break and I need to go home NOW. Or else someone will kill

Someone I ran towards the house I decided to jump for it, I jump in my window

And in to bed, thank god. It was seven o clocks, "I Need to go to work." I

Smiled, good thing I can go too work and make my broom though out side of

Cores

The boss Always see me doing sorting weird, he won't mind though I did have

Too work extra hard. I took a quick shower and eat a pop tart and I was out

The door. I rode a regal green automatic car nothing fancy though I would

Enjoy a red thunderbird though I smile at the though. And then sudden my flash

Back came too an end when I felt someone pick me up and ran me too somewhere

It must have been an ancient I wanted to wiggle away so badly but I was too hurt

Then I felt myself being stepped. Great now Im going to be raped, this is a

Good day for me yup though I felt clean cloths on I felt like the bed was

Moving then a bright light then a mask im going too Die, I know it I thought

Sleeping gas is the last thing I thought. I wet too a dream more like my life

Before.

But it was the day of all days? I was a wiz at magic now I could do anything

Though I only did it when I was alone Orr at Night. But I got a call one

Summer day. LINA I herd from the other line. Yes what it is. "IT'S GOURRY!

HE'S GOING TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF HELP."

"I'll be right there!" I got my stick of a wand and my broom. I

Sighed. I Got on and flew as fast as I can and at the end of the drive a

Landed no one saw me I ran and saw him about to jump.

"NO GOURRY!" I YELLED. I Argot on my broom as he was about too touch the

Ground I got him and landed him to safety. He looks at me with wide eyed

"WITCH I HERD WITCH. GET HER AWAY FROM HIM QUICKLY. NO WAIT STAY AWAY STAY

AWAY FROM HIM." I suddenly saw a black van that said FBI on it

"!" I thought.

"Put your wand down and put you hands in the air."

But before I could run inform of me. "Gourry get out! Of hear this isn't

Your fight." He smiled.

"I know but you protected me, now it's my turn" he smiled "Go! Run

Into the Woods then fly! Please, we will meet again, just you wait, and I swear it

LINA."

The lina seemed to echo miss I smelt like I was shaken and then I open my

Eyes there was guy with blue eyes like the sea but dirty blue hair he look

About my age 18 too 20 maybe. I tried too moving up but there was a pain

Through my back "a!!" I weep. "Don't Move."

"Shoot!" I said, what I moved anyway too the side of the pain was still

There. "I told not to move!" he said as He was about too push me back but

Before he grab my shoulder, I grab his hand a twisted it.

"Stay away from me you perv!"

"Ow!! Is this how you thank an old friend?"

"What I don't know you I wont know a perv like you!" I said looking for

My cloth I was in a hospital cloth. "Oh are you looking for thus rages." I

Through them out oh grit.

I'm going to have too stolen or something. Doesn't it hurt? "

What are you going to tell me when I fell from? Heaven or something?"

"No your back. Hell yeah but I got too go.

"Oh and where will you go Mary Hayden?" I stood There shock. He stood and

Came closer to me walking like he was about too stomp all over me, I back away

Looking at him in his eyes they were blue as the sea he grebe my shoulder I

Closed my eyes he squad tight. "You're hurting me!" I yelled he let go

Of me as soon as he let go I jump in the bed my back still hurt like hell.

Well since he already knows me mind as well. I sat down on the bed he went

Back too the chair. "Get out!!" I yelled. "No!" he said come and all.

I undid the back of the gown I look in the mirror behind me it was bad. I

Smile. "Your hurt and your smiling." he said "yeah Im smiling, I

Wonder."

"You know me don't you?" I ask.

"Oh why do you ask that?" He had his right just wonder how you know

Voices


	2. KICK ASS LINA

Ummm hey my first Author note cool! Okay lina broom is called Leon and its lina not Mary this story as a another version on fictionpress but anyway yea and I don't own slayers if I did lina and gourry would be married in the first season.

Tell me how you know me? I said my dear you ledge through out the world the

government is after you am I wrong? No you are not I guess your one of them? Hmm I

guess you can say that. He suddenly came towards me his blue hair glowing out of the sun behind him. His dark eyes gleamed at me. You seemed too have healed yourself

pretty welled. I don't know why but I wanted too kick his ass really badly (ever get thought) he smirk now tell me do you have a place too go? No why I a witch that can turn

you into a fog and you are giving me shelter? No you are just a homeless person that needs food cloths and places too sleep. A I see but I have no cloth now how pluses there undercover people all over this place. AAA but the wont tell it you by my discies. He

went too a chair there was a green bag like he just went shopping oh soo he's gay it thought. That made me giggles. He pulled out a red leather dress. Let me say this again RED LEATHER!!!!!! What the hell is that? You discies. WHAT AM I A WHORE YOU

ASSWHOLE. Your right your breasts are too small for this. That it I went too him and smack him on the head. Jeezz what did I do. BAKA! I SMAKCK HIM A GIN CAUSE

IT FELT GOOD. AND one more smack cause I felt like it. Here he hand me jeans and t shirt but no bra. Hey you're missing something! Oh you're right he hand me lipstick.

YOU PIG PERVERT I HAVE NOO IDEA WHY I AM DOING THIS. Its cause you need too or eles you get caught. Good point. I said now I wan you too hang on my arm as

I tell the doctor your okay and im taking you home. Fine I grab his arm and grab my waist a cold shiver came across my back I shivered. He grabs his coat and put it over my

shoulders. Thanks hey I didn't get your name? Zelgoddess (psst I don't know how too spell his name so if you know tell me please) alright dude let get this party going. We walk off he held closer as we went passed some people then he touch my butt.

I stopped and smack him. Not yet you naught boy I said through my teeth. Some people laughed mostly guys. We came too a fancy hotel (oooooo shiny). As we came in a saw a girl with raven hair and fancy wear everyone bowed in front of her. Zel stopped in his tracked and got away from the door leaving me in front of her. Hi im umm Lina I said putting my hand out (I have no idea why she did that but hey what you ll do if you were lina and rember it is lina). She look at me funny and smiled and grab my hand and said I am Amelia a it been awhile since IV talk too someone. Wait I thought of something Amelia hmm why dos that sound formulary I thought and ponder hmmm umm Mary? (Would you tell her you're really name if you were a witch?) Yes can you move im in a hurry you know? Oh sorry I moved out of the way when suddenly I felt a big fat slap. On my check. I was shocked I look too see who it was. He was huge wearing all black. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR THAT HURT? He smirked and grabs my hair. You touched the princess you shouldn't do that my pretty little thing. He was creeping me out. I stepped on his foot. As he went too grab it I socked him in the stomach (GO LINA KICK ASS) I smiled and he fell back. I suddenly felt someone beside me it was Amelia her eyes in a glow. That was sooo cool miss Lina! Get her I hear oh no George we got too go. Then Amelia went in front in me. Stop! She yelled they all stopped my apologies my bodyguard can be a newest. Good bye Miss Lina she bows her head a little I bow back bye Al. she stops and turns Al I like that.

Ill end it there for now I promise the next chapter there will be magic and I want too ask if there any request like on how I should get Amelia in all this I think I might just see her as im flying or something what you guys think.


	3. Hap

Hey again I know I suck at spelling and all but people bar with me okay. I am getting a beta writer for those who don't know what that is it's an editor. Any way im getting one by the way I still need idea on how too get Amelia in this all oh and Zel too so thanks and I 3 you guys.

I waved goodbye as she went away. Lina! Yea I said Zel went up too me and shook me DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS! Ummm no why? She is the princess for Europe coming hear too help the us find you. Why would Europe want me? I said I don't know but for any reason you have too hide. He grabs my arm and almost latterly drags

Me elevator. As we got in there was a song in the elevator I hummed along. I rube

My arm that hurt you know is said too Zel he smiled and grabs my arm do you want me too kiss and make it better. As I took my hand away I smack him. N NO! I yelled we came too level 6 we walk down the hall it was gray. We came too the sixth door in the hall. Please don't tell me there are 6 couches? No? Good it was well an average size with a

Small balcony. Good I can call Leon I thought here he gave my last thing for my umm outfit. Thank you I said I went too the bathroom put it on. He then gave me a cup of ranmen. But then he gave me something eles it was black and smooth as I touch it. It's a wand he said I KNOW WHAT IT IS! But your thinking why is I doing this all of it? Well that thought did come too me. He smirked well like I said im an old friend. BUT I NEVER MENT YOU IN MY LIFE HOMPH.

He covered my mouth with is dirty hand. Humph you don't rember me at all. No that what IV been trying too tell you now if you let me go I can call Leon. Leon who is he. Well I achally don't know him a talking purple broom. Would you like too meet him? Wait

How do you know he well a he and not a she? Cause he told me so. Oh and you wont trust me a normal human but you'll trust a talk purple broom. I thought yea that's it extally. (Anime style fall) Okay call him al ready. I went too the balcony. OOOOOHHHHH LEON I yelled at the top of my lounges. And sudden silent. In about an hour I was sleeping on the couch enjoying the sleep cause when running from the government it

Gets you beauty sleep unorganized. I sudden herd zel yell. BACK YOU DEMON BACK I SAY BACK ILL GET YOU TOO RIBBIONS. I rube my sleepy eyes and

Followed the nose too the balcony. I ponk him on the head what the deal waking from my beauty sleep. I look he had a sword in he hand. Put that thing down before you poke your

Eye out. There demons out side don't go. I smile are you forgetting who I am you little

Baka. I go out side too see a purple broom slashed and some of its wood chucks coming

Off. I grab it and well hug it (how she did it I have no idea) Leon where the heck have you

Been I said. Lina what the heck are you doing its evil it was trying too kill me. YOU

BUTTHEAD THIS IS LEON MY RIDE NOW I HAVE TOO FIXS HIM YOU MORON AND I PERTTY SHUR THE COPS SAW YOU SCREAMING DEMON OHN O

THERE AN EVIL BROOM COMES SAVE ME YOU IDIOT. Oh well how long I look at Leon the cuts weren't deep but still. Umm maybe an hour. KNOCK KNOCK police

Open up. Make it 2 minutes. I started right way I herd them talking. We have reason too believe that there is a witch in here. A witch uh hmmm nope. We have too come in alright he look at me good enough thought I ran too the balcony. And flew high as I can. And waited.

Okay I have some idea how too get Almena in this instead of Chris ill have phile instead though really people how am I too get zel in this I have nooo clue help (hap) help author please.


	4. peacful dream

I know long long long long time ant it well just have too say sorry iv been a stand still and all the story did come from a dream and turn into this okay im going too stop taking and move on to the story.

I didn't know what too do my head hurt really bad thinking about it. Don't hurt yourself I herd Leon said SHUT UP UR LUCKY I DON'T TURN U INTO A… A…. A POATO. A poatao he said SHUT IT I SAID IM HUNGRY we didn't move well are we going too save him or what. IM THINK IM THINKING I didn't know what too do it just ERRRRR

FORGET IT I YELLED LETS GET HIM. We dove down just too see them carrying on there shoulder lets get out of here. One of them called. STOP I yelled hmm it her said as they threw them off his shoulder. I smile lets make this quick I polled up my sleeves and took my hand and said freeze arrow (hey she knows I think anyway if she doesn't tell me ) the all frozen but there heads (don't want too kill them come on ) the grunted let us go the said I smile don't worry you'll melt sooner or latter hahahahah . I grab Zel and put his arm over my shoulder now too figure out how too fly oh wait I got it Leon was busy

scary the guy boo he kept saying they screamed like little girl I think one pee them self he laughed. Hey Leon come on help me get him too Philip. AAA he complained I want too scare them more. Leon I said do like too be a firer wood. Firer wood hmm sounds better than a poatao. I threw him over my should so I would hold him like bridle style okay let go. As I got on I suddenly notice Leon did u always had arms? Umm yeaa of cores I have u never notice. The here u hold till we get Philip. We flew high and higher in

the sky Uhu I said could u move a little faster you're making me sick. Shut up too fast and he falls. Alright I said still feeling like that me ramn I ate was going too come out and say hi. We finally got high enough too see clouds under us okay which way is he said too Leon. Hmm is probably above the Supreme Court you know him. Ur probably how long

well we are in New York and pulse this rock right here maybe a day. Uhu really fine yawn. Tired said Leon well yea u would be too thinking that hard oh really yea jezz my head hurts I scratch it look I said pointing too a waterfall those thing usually have a cave behind it good place. We slowly landed. I got up and too Zel from Leon. I just flew from New York and boy is your arm tired. Ha ha ha he said sarcastically never herd that one

before I smiled and took a blanket and put it over Zel. Yawn I laid there hey Leon yea what should we do with him he properly on the news by now. We could leave him with Philip. Not a bad idea he always lonely humph even makes up an imaginary daughter sad Uhu. Well we better get some rest night Leon. My dream caught my attaion I was walk down threw the wood on a path it was summer I could feel the wind. I look beside me my eye widen gourry I said yea lina he had two fishing poll are u finally want too carry some of this stuff. I ran forward nope I stuck out my tough come on line it heavy. U got too catch me first jelly fish head I laughed as ran he came after me come on lina. Lina lina I

rube my eyes too see Leon poking with his head (I think it's his head anyway) stop that it hurts. I grab him what is it. Umm he came too pick us up. Uhu who I look at the entrance of the cave he turn around and gave me a peace sigh yo lina.


End file.
